


Lord of the Pipes

by Hippediva



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippediva/pseuds/Hippediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating S for Silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord of the Pipes

Lord of the Pipes

Rolling Stone Concert Revue: Lord of the Pipes

Spinal Tap hit the stage again in an explosion of sound and light at the Coliseum last night on the first gig of the "Celtic Revival Tour." A mega-crowd waited over the past two weeks for the long-awaited return of these heavy metal giants. This time, Nigel Tuffnel and David St. Hubbins delivered the goods with a whirlwind two hours of hyperdriven guitar mania.

The first set covered nearly all of the Spinal Tap catalog, all the way back to "Gimme Some Money". The long-anticipated "Stonehenge" was the highlight of the entire show, adding spectacle and dazzle to an already-mesmerizing experience. Lights flashing, Nigel's guitar wailing as St. Hubbins performed an epileptic frenzy on the set of a nearly full-sized Stonehenge---don't tell us these boys don't use everything in their arsenal----they added the final sparkling element: former Jedi-apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi on electric bagpipes.

Heard before seen, Kenobi is just what Spinal Tap has been missing: talent. Nigel discovered Kenobi in a Mos Eisley bar, playing with the garage band the Banthas. This 20 year-old phenomenon simply blew Nigel away with those hot licks and flexible vocalizations through the pipes. He immediately recruited the kid for the limited "We don't suck" tour. Kenobi took a leave of absence from his Jedi training and the rest was rock n' roll history.

When we caught up with him before last night's show he was elated. "I 'm so glad to be on this tour!! Man, playing with Tap is just great." We asked him about the pipes and his love for the instrument. He was, as always, charming and a little shy. "Y'know, when I was a little kiddie, the creche-master used to play the pipes to put me to sleep. But if you're gonna play the pipes in Jedi-style, you have to really feel it. Most of these kids....well, they won't get it."

But he's wrong, this self-effacing and charming young star. The kids do get it and Spinal Tap has never had a bigger crowd or a better show. Kenobi and Nigel's pipe/guitar duel has all the making of rock history. And after seven encores, including the infamous "I'm gonna burn you, Sith" a new hit by St. Hubbins/Kenobi the house was in an uproar, and exploded.

A fitting end to a fabulous show.


End file.
